


I Left Home without a Hug, so I've Brought a Million Back to you

by Psaiki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis Feels, Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Gen, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psaiki/pseuds/Psaiki
Summary: The two things I wanted to happen after the end of Captain America: Civil War, regarding one Tony Stark.  (Finally put to paper.)Darcy Lewis returns to the Avengers facility in upstate New York to see her father after the Sokovia Accords.(This is a short and simple FEELS Trip.)





	I Left Home without a Hug, so I've Brought a Million Back to you

“He kissed   
  
her cheek   
  
  
  
and then   
  
she knew   
  
  
  
that you could   
  
become homesick   
  
for people too.”  
  
-  _ **Beau Taplin ||** _H o m e s i c k__

 

* * *

It’s not the strange, somber quiet of the compound that unnerves her.  It’s that she gets so far into the building without seeing a single familiar face.  Yes, with everything that’s happened, she doesn’t expect to see any superheroes running around, but she doesn’t even see any of the friendly interns (all of which she knows by name because being an intern is an automatic membership to a lifetime club) or any of the designer-booted, smiling thugs that enjoy her occasional prank.  She can’t tell if everyone has made themselves scarce, or if this is a case of orders from above.

 

It means she reaches his desk in no time at all though.

 

His chair is turned away from her when she enters his office; he’s staring intently at a piece of paper as if he’s suddenly forgotten how to read.  

 

Darcy is purposely quiet and light on her feet as she steps up behind him.  Slowly, she bends down to put her arms around his neck, tucking her head next to his chin.  She squeezes him close without any care for the passage of time.

 

“Hi Dad.”

 

“Hello Darcy.”

 

“You didn’t deserve any of this,” she murmurs, her words muffled by her position against his face.

 

“Hmm…” he lets out a sigh and the paper flutters.

 

The young, brunette woman finally lifts her head to see what her father had been reading before she arrived.  Her eyes narrow slightly when she realizes what it is.  Then she spots the ancient, practically useless, phone still sitting on the desk.  With one more quick squeeze, she releases Tony and stands back up.

 

Before he can so much as blink, Darcy has stolen the letter, grabbed the cell phone, and dumped them in the small trash can beside his desk.  After that, she picks up the glass containing a bit of his latest amber liquid for a cursory sniff.  Whatever she smells satisfies her because she nods before dumping the alcohol in the trash as well.  Mere seconds later she has a match (rooted out from the messenger bag still over her shoulder) lit; that goes in the trash too (after a quick whisper of forgiveness from the environment).  The letter and phone go up in flames.

 

“A letter and a crappy burner cell, the coward’s way out.  If he thinks this works as some sort of apology, or as a way to work towards everything being ‘cool’, then he’s taken one too many punches to the cowl.”

 

Both of them watch the flames burn away the evidence.

 

Satisfied with her decision and its outcomes, Darcy ultimately finds a water bottle, also tucked in her bag, and douses the flames.

 

“Darcy, oh dear daughter of mine, not that I don’t love your frequent dealings of destruction of property, but what was in that glass was worth at least one semester at a fancy college.”

 

She ignores that, and instead, starts to pull him from his chair.

 

“Come on, let’s go get Vision and prove to him that you  _ can _ make s'mores indoors.  We’ll also watch the cinematic genius that is the Back to the Future Trilogy, while Uncle Rhodey hangs out on the couch next to us, trying not to snicker every thirty minutes while he replays ‘Tony Stank’ in his head over and over again.”

 

“You heard about that, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” she replies with a grin.  “It’s trending on Twitter.” 

 

Hours later, Tony balances a glass of expensive whiskey in one hand, while the other remains trapped under his daughter’s cheek.  Darcy had fallen asleep right about when the train hit the Delorean after it arrived back in 1985, and now the credits on Back to the Future Part III slowly scroll up the TV screen.  He thinks he suddenly feels drool on the hand being used as a pillow.  Tony looks down at Darcy, and even though his hand is asleep, tingling uncomfortably, he realizes he had greatly wanted to call her home sooner.  Just as quickly, he knows how much it means to him she’s here now.  He’ll let Rhodey pick the next movie.  This is what he deserves.

**Author's Note:**

> The two things: that letter burnt and a hug for Tony.


End file.
